A refrigerator is an apparatus for storing food in a controlled temperature environment (e.g., to help food cool, keep food fresh, etc.). Refrigerators typically include a storage chamber that is accessible through a door which opens and closes. Traditional refrigerator doors typically include a frame assembly and a panel.
FIG. 15 is a block diagram illustration of a exemplary traditional refrigerator door including a frame assembly 10, a front panel 11 which is provided at a front side of the frame assembly 10, and a rear panel 12 which is provided at a rear side of the frame assembly 10. The frame assembly 10 includes both lateral side frames 10a which include a home-bar seating portion A, an upper frame 10b which is coupled to an upper side of both the lateral side frames 10a, and a lower frame 10c which is coupled to a lower side of both the lateral side frames 10a. 
Conventional frame assembly configurations (e.g., frame assembly 10) can give rise to a number of issues or problems. Coupling members (for example, screws for coupling the plurality of frames sides or frame pieces 10a, 10b, and 10c, etc.) and reinforcing members (for example, ribs) to ensure durability are separately required and typically increase costs to manufacture the conventional door frames. In addition, work associated with coupling the respective frame pieces is required. Significant effort and work can be also expended to prevent urethane foam resin filled within the respective frames from leaking through the connection portions between the frames pieces. These issues and problems can cause decreases in manufacturing efficiency. Furthermore, because the respective frames 10a, 10b, and 10c are coupled to each other, gaps can form between the frame pieces or the frames are easily bent, such that durability of the door deteriorates.